villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Moge-ko
Moge-ko is a key antagonist of the indie RPG Mogeko Castle and the main antagonist of Mogeko Castle Gaiden. She is a failed perfect high school girl experiment of the Mogeko race and yet one of its most fearsome leaders that even comes to be feared by King mogeko himself. Biography It's never stated how long Moge-ko has been in the Mogeko world, but it's implied that she had been there for quite some time. She has established fear on Floor Four, which has made a powerful impact on the Mogeko race and she has thus became the tyrannical ruler of Floor Four. She constantly stalks Yonaka Kurai and her friend, Defect Mogeko. Appearance Moge-ko has very similar characteristics to the Mogeko race, which includes yellow hair and what appears to be Mogeko ears on the top of her head. However, it is never confirmed if she is a human or a Mogeko. She has a Mogeko tail that comes out of her skirt, which seems to be natural rather than a clothing accessory. She wears a black vest over a red collared undershirt with a black tie, dark red skirt and black shoes. She also has dark eyes, which turn red whenever she's angry or thinking of something diabolical. Personality Moge-ko personality proves to be joyful in a very sadistic way, showing and confirming that she enjoys torturing the unfortunate teenage girls who manage make it to the fourth floor of the Mogeko castle. She is shown to enjoy tormenting the other Mogekos, making all Mogekos on the fourth floor extremely downtrodden and miserable. She seems to find creative ways to torture her unfortunate victims. She doesn't seem to get satisfied by just doing physical damage to her victims, but also torture them mentally to which replies "the more they suffer the better the job is done." Despite all of her sadistic hobbies, she seems to have similar likes to regular girls. This includes her pink filled bedroom, which appears to be the nicest room in the castle. She's also possesses a collection of creepy stories on her bookshelves, and has very clean habits that are shown in her bedroom and overall appearance. Defect Mogeko states that she takes pleasure in her victims' pain and, once she's done with them, eats them in the end. Judging from her first interaction with Yonaka, it's possible that she might have a split personality. She claims that she loves boys and girls who do what she says and love her in return. However, this statement may have been an attempt to get Yonaka's guard down. Abilities Moge-ko wields a boning knife that has a curled tip. She can project psychic barriers that withstand small missiles; this is shown on the fifth floor when Defect Mogeko attempts to destroy the man-eating monster with a rocket launcher. Gallery Images Moge-ko 2.png hqdefaultihihi.jpg|Moge-ko's evil grin Agyagyagygaygyaga.gif moge_ko_fanart___done___copy_mogeko_castle_style___by_bigcolors-d8t3ul1.jpg Videos Mogeko Castle OST Karugamo March - 041 Sinken Category:Female Category:Sadists Category:Video Game Villains Category:Torturer Category:Dissociative Category:Humanoid Category:Horror Villains Category:Indie/Doujin Villains Category:Titular Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Disciplinarians Category:Control Freaks Category:Wrathful Category:Cannibals Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Defilers Category:Egotist Category:Kidnapper Category:Predator Category:Psychopath Category:Rapists Category:Perverts Category:Stalkers Category:Inconclusive Category:Hybrids Category:Mongers Category:Teenagers Category:Tyrants